Over Hot Chocolate
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Sandy is awake for her first winter, alone and cold until Spongebob visits and makes everything better. Please R&R


**Well, this is something for christmas, sorta.. Remember, Spongebob doesn't need his helmet when it's snowing in Sandy's treedome, so just forget about his helmet.**

* * *

The entire week had been hell, it was winter yet again, Sandy sat by her fireplace, unlit she shivered in front of it, holding her hands out as if to warm them by the imaginary fire in front of her. Times like this, she'd wondered why she had bothered inventing that serum that allowed her to stay awake all winter long, this was her first year testing it out, and now she regretted it, she didn't have the experience as the rest had with lighting fires in the winter where the fire would just blow out.

"Geez, why did I even invent that stupid stuff.." she shivered, she looked out the window next to her, it was snowing, this was the first time she'd ever seen snow, since she was always sleeping.

There was a loud knock at the door, 'great I wonder who that could be' she said as she got up and walked to her window, she pushed a button next to her, "Who is it?" she asked, but only got static answers, she groans, "It's open." she said before hanging up on the unknown visitor.

She watched in the far distance, the door opening part way, she could see who it was, being it was so dark and grey out, snow littered the ground, knee deep by the looks of it. The visitor was dressed in a bulky black jacket, which made it harder for her to see who it was.

There was a knock at her tree door, she groaned as she walked over to the door and opened it, seeing that the visitor was none other than Spongebob himself, dressed in a thick warm jacket and hoody, snow rested on his shoulders and the brown cotton ball on his head. His hands were dug in his pockets, a reddish brown scarf wrapped around his neck, he looked like marshmallow, his blue eyes shined bright compared to the dark grey background, his breath was visible in the cold, "Are you going to let me in Sandy? It's cold out here." he said with a small smile.

Sandy stepped back to let her friend inside, his boots made loud sounds as he walked in he dusted the snow off himself and then closed the door behind him. He began taking his thick clothes off and hanging them on a wrack, he wore a thinner black jacket underneath and black pants. He sat down next to Sandy who stared at him, he smiled, "It's a good thing you're awake this year." he said, Sandy scoffed, "Christmas just isn't the same without you, you know?" he said, Sandy just turned her head, her cheeks were shaded a light pink, "Are you cold Sandy?" he asked, Sandy just shrugged.

"Oh, well why don't you take my jacket?" he said as he began taking it off, "Oh, no.. Spongebob. Y'all don't." "I won't take No for an answer," he said as he slid the jacket over her shoulders, 'It's so warm' she thought to herself as she buried her face in it, it smelt just like him, he wore a light brown sweater underneath it.

"Well No wonder why you're so cold, you don't have a fire going!" he said, "Yeah, well.. I'm not good with light in them." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Well then it's a good thing you have a friend who is," he said as he stood up. Sandy looked at him, "Where you goin?" she asked him, "Well, we need firewood to start a fire." he said as he donned his winter clothing and set his destination outside.

Within an hour, Spongebob had returned with a pile of wood, "This should do just fine he said as he threw a handful of them in her fire place. The fire lit up like it was nothing, happy to see them, Sandy almost moaned as she felt the amazing heat from the fire.

Spongebob couldn't help but to stare at her, she was so focused on the fire to notice him staring at her, he turned his attention away from her and back to the fire, he could feel his face burn up with emotions, he knew that he could never get her.

Spongebob stood up, "I'm going to make some hot cocoa, do you want some?" he asked, Sandy smiled, "That would be great!" she said, just one more thing to warm her up. Spongebob walked into her kitchen, digging out pots and pans, until finding the perfect sized pot, he took out a wooden spoon and several ingredients to make his very own cocoa.

Sandy stared at him as he walked to her kitchen she smiled as she turned to his jacket, it made her so warm, she felt as if she was going to float up out of the room, nothing made her feel the way he did, Spongebob was just so sweet, and everything she was looking for in a man. If he could treat her right as his best friend, how would he treat her as something more? She sighed, she would never know.

Spongebob handed her a mug of hot chocolate, "Here, this will warm you up." he said as she took the steaming cup. He sat down next to her, he pulled the blanket she provided him over his shoulders and stared into the fire. Sandy brought the creamy beverage to her lips, she sipped on it to give it a taste, "Oh, wow.. Spongebob, this hot chocolate is just great." she said, "I don't think I've ever had anything like this." she said before she took another drink, being careful not to burn her tongue.

Spongebob smiled, "I made it extra special, for an extra special gal." he winked at her, Sandy just blushed, "Awe, you're so sweet." she said as she turned her cheek, Spongebob just smiled, it always felt good make her smile.

Spongebob turned back to the fire, he melted in the warm blanket, only his hands and head were left exposed, the fire shined brightly on his face, giving him an orange glow, the way he looked caught her eye, he looked so relaxed, a little cold, but cozy, if only they could share blankets, but that would be weird, wouldn't it?

I mean, why would they share a blanket? They couldn't cuddle, they could touch each other, they couldn't keep each other warm, could they? Things would just be too awkward, when she would get tired she could lean on him, and he could hold her close, he would kiss her forehead and tell her that he loved her, she would hug him and bury her face in his warm chest, she would steal his jacket, the one he let her borrow, she could smell him, and feel him, he could warm her up and kiss.. This was getting out of hand, there was no way he felt the way she did, he was too childish.

Spongebob looked at her, she had something on her mind, and he wanted to ask. He was always worried about her, he cared so much about her, and he wished for so much. All he wanted was for her to have the best. All he wanted was her, to love him, to let him love her, to hold her, to touch and tease her, to please her. To hear her say she loved him, that she 'Needed' him, that she wanted him to stay, and stay he would, he wouldn't leave, even if she told him to.

He wished she would share his blanket, hers didn't seem all too warm, and his was, his love was warm, if only he wasn't so childish. He closed his eyes as he pictured them together, now, with nothing but the blanket on, her head laid down on his chest, their feet glowing against the fire. Spongebob turned his head away, he was a child, the fire was growing cold, he stood up, "Spongebob.. Where y'all going?" she asked him, he kicked a piece of burnt wood, "to get more wood." he answered, Sandy looked at the pile of wood next to the fire place, "No need to, we have plenty.." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "We need more." he said as he walked to the door.

Spongebob trudged through the thick snow, picking up every stick he stumbled upon, he had three in his gloved hand, Spongebob shielded his face as the wind picked up, the snow slowly picked up too.

'Geez, it's really starting to pick up, I should really get inside before it gets too bad.' he said as he began walking through the thick snow, when it suddenly came down, the snow blinding him, he couldn't see the door anymore, he could only follow the light.

Sandy sat up, "Man, where's Spongebob?" she asked herself, "it's starting to get really bad." she said as she stood up and looked out the window, she couldn't see anything past the light on the snow. Sandy walked to the door and opened it, she called out to Spongebob but had no answer. Sandy paced around the living room, she grew worried, he'd been gone along time, and hadn't come back, if he went home he would have told her.

Sandy shook her head, she slipped his jacket on and grabbed a blanket and light, she rushed outside, the wind roared even louder than before. She continually called out for him, but got nothing, it would take forever to find him out here.

Sandy made it to her front door, the handle was frozen shut, so there was no way he could have left. Sandy turned around, shining the light in all directions, 'where was he?' Sandy walked through the cold dry snow, when he light hit something, big and black, it had to be him.

* * *

Spongebob shielded his eyes from the blinding light, he could hear his name, it had to be Sandy, he couldn't make out a sound, the wind was too loud. Spongebob tried walking towards the light but slipped instead, he hadn't planned on passing out.

Sandy ran to the spot to see Spongebob face buried in the snow, snow covered his back, Sandy set the light down and hurried to pick him up. Sandy hurried and rushed him inside. She had to get him out of his wet clothes, he must have fallen in that tiny pond behind her house, his jacket was frozen hard with ice.

* * *

Spongebob's eyes slowly opened, he grunted as he opened them, he looked around him to see where he was, "Am I.. dead?" he asked, he looked around, "No.. I'm inside.. But, how." he said to himself until he seen Sandy sitting next to him, she raced over to him and hugged him, "Oh, I'm so glad that y'all are ok." she said as she pulled him out of her hug.

Spongebob brought the covers she gave him closer, he was freezing, "I, I'm so, c, cold." he shivered, Sandy frowned, she had given him every blanket she had, not to mention the fire in front of him. Spongebob looked at her, "H, how did I get back i, inside?" he asked, "I carried ya, y'all were bout as frozen as a popsicle." she said, "You saved me.." he softly said, Sandy just nodded.

Spongebob smiled as he hugged her, "Thank yo.. Oh.. oh, you're so, warm." he said as he pushed himself off of her, he looked at her, his hands feeling her warm arms, he shivered as he hugged her again, "You're so, warm." he said, once Spongebob realized what he was doing he backed off, "S, sorry." he said, "I didn't mean to.." he said, Sandy just smiled, "I don't mind." she said, Spongebob looked at her, "Y'all would warm up faster if we shared the blankets." she said she blushed a little bit at the thought of them cuddling, it would only be to warm him up, right? Nothing more, nothing less.

Spongebob looked at her, she wasn't lying, Spongebob quickly opened the blankets, this was when he found out that he was in nothing but his briefs, he blushed, "Sandy, what happened to my clothes." he asked her, "They got wet.. And froze, they're dryin now." she said as her eyes roamed his body, she liked how toned he was, not too big, not like Larry, he was small, but he pulled it off.

Sandy looked back at his face, he had covered himself, feeling uncomfortable with exposing himself, "Come on Spongebob, it's not like I haven't seen y'all like this before." she said just before she slipped under the warm blankets. Sandy laid down on him, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, groin to groin. Spongebob had to adjust himself from the awkward position, it was just until he got warm. Sandy was so warm, it felt amazing to be beneath her, sure it wasn't how he wanted it to be, but it was pretty close.

Spongebob began to relax, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his lips in her neck, causing Sandy's breath to catch in her throat, his wet lips on her neck, didn't he know where women's turn on spots were? Sandy groan in discomfort as she felt something stabbing at her, Spongebob opened his eyes, realizing what was causing her discomfort, "S, Sorry Sandy.. I, I don't mean it, it's just, so cold.. And it just happens." he said as he slid her off of him.

Sandy cocked her eyebrow, was he.. Sandy pulled the covers up to look under them, a dark red tint crossed her face as she stared at the tent in his briefs, and it wasn't small. Sandy looked at him, he was covered with embarrassment, "I, I'm so sorry, please.. Don't hate me.." he said as he covered it with his hands, it took her a minute, she cleared her throat, "Eh, don't worry about it, it happens." she said, Spongebob smiled until she took another look, "Sandy.." she couldn't help but to smile, she then laid back down, and pulled him down with her.

They laid on their sides looking at each other, Sandy pulled herself a little closer to him, pressing herself against him, "Are y'all sure y'all are cold?" she asked, Spongebob held one hand on her hip, he just looked at her, wanting to see where she was taking this. Sandy pressed her head in his chest, "Y'all are getting warmer." she said, maybe it wasn't from the cold after all.

Spongebob breathed his hot breath in her ear, he held onto her before he rolled on top of her, he hadn't even thought about it, he just, did it. What his gut told him to, Sandy slowly brushed her hand down his chest, "When I think of why I invented that serum, the only answer I can think of is you." she said, "Me?" he questioned, Sandy smiled up at him before giving him a peck on the cheek, "Because of you." she said, "To tell ya tha truth, that I've been holdin back for so long, I've always liked ya, like, more than just a friend, Spongebob.. I always wanted more, I want more.. And I invented that serum just ta be with ya," she said, Spongebob smiled he closed his eyes, "That's all I ever wanted to hear." he said before he kissed her.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know if I should have stopped it here, or continued this into a smut, lemme know whatcha guys think and I'll probably make this into one.**

 **Well guys, happy holidays, Merry Christmas :)**

 **Better version is in Deviant art, if u prefer things dirty.. if you dont know, Im Florijumin on deviant art.. you can find the story there.. same title and everything, just has smut to it.. read at your own risk.**


End file.
